The Invisible Woman
by weareevilregals
Summary: Emma had been dreaming peacefully when something woke her up. Rated M for sexy times.


**Author's Note: This came to me last night as I was getting ready for bed and thought I'd put it out there. I haven't written smut in ages so I'm not sure how good it is, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Emma woke up with a gasp. She had been innocently dreaming about a pack of golden retriever puppies that were chasing her; but, that's not what had awakened her. Something had touched her. Emma's heart beat excruciatingly hard against her ribs, waiting to see if the action would repeat itself.<p>

Eventually, her heartbeat calmed down to a relaxed tempo and the blonde let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. She wiggled deeper into the blankets before rubbing a hand over her face, trying to shake the feeling that something wasn't quite right. With a minute shake of her head, she let her eyes once again fall closed hoping for sleep to come quickly. She had to be at the office in less than three hours and didn't want to be in an awful mood all day.

Her breathing had just evened out into a light sleep when her eyes, once again jerked open. This time she had definitely felt something. A whisper of a touch had ghosted along her side near her hip. Emma looked down her body, knowing in her head that she wouldn't see anything. That didn't stop her from flinging the blankets to the side and jumping out of the warm bed. She grabbed the weapon that was closest to her, her gun that had been resting on the night stand, and did a cursory sweep around her room. Seeing that the closet was clear and there was no place to hide expect for under the bed, she dropped to her hands and knees and peered under. Of course, nothing was there.

Emma let out a sigh before placing the gun back on its resting place. _God, what the hell am I doing? I'm becoming delusional_. Emma crawled back into bed and willed herself to go to sleep, hoping her body could relax.

When it happened again, Emma was ready. Or as ready as one could be when an invisible _something_ touched you in the middle of the night. The hand, as that's what it surely felt like, touched her hip again, although this time it felt stronger, like it was physically manifesting. Emma could almost feel the individual fingers that pressed into her skin. She wondered if she lifted up the blankets, could she see the indent the hand should be making.

_What the fuck is happening to me?_ Emma's breathing picked up speed, breaths coming in shallow pants. The hand was still gripping her hip, not hard but not soft enough were she could doubt its presence. The ghost stayed still for an impossibly long time before growing bolder.

The hand removed itself from her hip and the blonde felt one 'finger' come back and trail its way up her stomach. The hand repeated itself, except this time Emma distinctly felt what had to be a fingernail rake across her sensitive skin. She couldn't help the shiver that passed through her as goose bumps appeared across her arms and chest. The phantom digit kept its slow pace past her stomach, between the valley of unbound breasts before coming to rest at the hollow of her throat. Emma swallowed and drew in a sharp breath when the hand once again disappeared and rematerialized on her lips. Without thinking about it, Emma parted her pink lips and the tip of her tongue darted out to lick the delicate skin.

Emma knew she should be more concerned about an invisible hand moving across her body but in her sleep addled mind, she gave up all pretenses of caring. The finger moved lazily back down her neck, Emma tilted her head to the side, not realizing it didn't need the extra space. Her eyes drifted closed, enjoying the feather light sensation as it moved across her prominent collar bone. A quiet moan slipped from still parted lips. A quick thought of gratitude raced through her mind that Henry was spending the night at his other mom's so she didn't have to worry about him overhearing things that could scar him permanently.

The finger continued an invisible trail down from her collar bone before teasingly circling around her right breast. Her body instinctively arched into the touch, willing it to move closer to a nipple that was quickly hardening into a taught, pink peak. The finger circled ever closer but still refused to give in to the blonde's silent pleading.

Suddenly, a breath of warm air passed by Emma's ear, eliciting a loud gasp. Her body froze and then, a mouth was on her ear, sucking the lobe into a hot mouth, teeth firmly pulling on the pliable flesh. The teeth bit down harder and she couldn't help but moan at the feeling of pleasure that spread through her body, coming to rest between her thighs. She pressed her knees together, creating a delicious friction that she was starting to crave; one that the damnable hand was refusing to give.

Another hand unexpectedly materialized and grabbed firmly onto her left hip, causing the blonde to buck her lower body into the seemingly empty air. Finally granting her plea, the finger that had been circling her aching breast flicked over a pebbled nipple before twisting it harshly. Emma's chest rose off the bed and her head fell back in ecstasy, a loud moan tearing from her throat. The invisible mouth that had been sucking on her lobe kissed its way down her neck before expertly moving to her chest, pulling the aching nipple into her mouth and soothing it with its tongue. All thought was erased from Emma's mind as she fully gave into the sensations this phantom was giving her. The tongue lapped at the hard nub as the other hand moved up from her hips and cupped her other breast in its hand.

The sensation of having both breasts worked on by an invisible being was getting to be too much for Emma to handle. Shocks of pleasure were racing through her body, creating a delicious wetness at the apex of her thighs. Her hips were rolling in a continuous motion and small gasps were exhaled with each twist of a nipple. The hand that the mouth had replaced didn't remain idle for long. It worked its way slowly down her abdomen, feeling the taught muscles that were working there. It paused for a minute as if enjoying feeling Emma's body being played like a musical instrument and how easily it responded. Before too long, it continued its journey to where the blonde needed it most. Fingers deftly spread the blonde's thighs apart, exposing her hot center to the cool night air.

"_Oh god-_" she couldn't help the low moan, and if possible, grew increasingly wetter.

Finally, the hand seemed to finish playing its games and pressed itself firmly over Emma's aching core. Hips rose high off the bed and she gripped the sheets, balling them up in her fists and sucked her bottom lip into her mouth before biting it hard.

"_Fuckkkk."_ The hand started rubbing against her mound and Emma's wetness dripped onto her sheets.

As quickly as it had come, the mouth and both hand disappeared, leaving the blonde excruciatingly aroused… and furious.

"_God damn it, you mother fucker. Get back here._" She hissed.

It was as if the being could hear her because one finger came back and plunged itself deep into her core. A scream let loose from Emma before she could stop it and she turned her head to bury it in her pillow, hoping Mary Margaret hadn't heard. The finger pumped in and out, relentlessly before adding a second. It had been quite a while since Emma had shared her bed with anyone and as a result was exceedingly tight and even that second finger provided that perfect burn.

Before long, the mouth was back, tasting her inner thigh, drawing invisible patterns across it. Emma let out a whimper at the warm appendage and begged to the empty room.

"_Please, I need-"_

As if reading her mind, the tongue licked up her lower lips before lightly flicking her clit. Another groan made its way into the night air and Emma writhed on the sheets. She cupped her own breasts in her hands, kneading the flesh and letting the invisible phantom take care of the rest. She was getting closer to the edge and she desperately wanted to jump off. Her wetness was continuing to grow and she was sure she'd have to wash the sheets in the morning.

The hand pulled itself out of her dripping pussy before slamming in three fingers. Emma's hips met each thrust, creating a provocative rhythm as a string of moans loosed from her throat. Emma could smell her own arousal in the air and knew she was desperately close.

"_Oh god, yes! Please don't stop, I'm so close-" _Emma repeated the mantra out loud, no longer caring if her roommate heard her. "_Don't stop."_

The hand picked up its pace and the mouth sucked hard on her clit, tongue dancing around the nub, biting down gently. Suddenly, the fingers were gone and before Emma could even let out a cry in annoyance, they were replaced by that tongue. It pressed into her and the fingers moved to assault her sensitive clit.

That new feeling sent Emma exploding over the edge. Her breath caught in her throat and her upper body arched off the bed. Legs shook and hips pressed hard against the tongue as it coaxed all of her juices out of her. Her eyes closed and stars danced before her eyelids and a feeling of euphoria coursed through her. Emma's heart pounded in her chest and she whimpered as the tongue lapped softly at her entrance, getting the last few aftershocks out of the blonde. Her body was shaking as she came down from her high. Never before had she experienced such an intense orgasm, and by an invisible hand no less.

Emma's body relaxed back on the bed, breathing deep as she tried to come to her bearings. Her body was jelly and she hummed to herself in contentment. If she didn't know better, she could now almost feel a tangible presence lingering next to her, as if waiting. It seemed much more affectionate now, as if the phantom were an actual person. Emma had deluded herself into thinking this was just something her mind had created, or she was somehow under a curse, but feeling this warm intimate buzz between herself and the being made her second guess herself. There was no question magic was involved here. But only one person in Storybrooke had magic…

"_Regina-"_


End file.
